Quel mariage !
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Que se passerait-il le jour ou notre bien aimé Hokage se mariait ? OS/OOC/SasuNaru. OS4.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Quel mariage !**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Cette fiction contient un LEMON alors ceux qui n'aiment pas NE LISEZ PAS le chapitre 2 ! **

**** L'OS est indépendant des autres fictions mais peut servir de suite dans la gamme SasuNaru OS4**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux SasuNaru Day !<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était un jour de fête à Konoha comme il en avait depuis quelques temps déjà. Et pour ce jour spécial, le village s'apprêtait à célébrer pas moins de trois jours de fête non stop. En effet, aujourd'hui l'Hokage se mariait !<p>

C'est pourquoi, nous retrouvons à l'église, le superbe fiancé attendant son bien aimé de blondinet.

Sasuke, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, attendait, debout et bien droit, devant l'autel celui pour lequel il s'était décidé à faire le grand pas. Bref, à se laisser passer la corde au cou ou toutes les autres expressions qui existent et auxquelles vous pensez. -_^.

Il était habillé pour cette occasion d'un kimono traditionnel bleu nuit très sobre en soie. Le kamon* de sa famille dans le dos avec l'éternel éventail rouge et blanc. Le _obi** était de couleur noire muni de quelques décorations cousues de fil bleu foncé, ne voulant attirer davantage l'attention le jour de son mariage, mais il fallait croire que cela avait été inutile_. Il repensa brièvement à son arrivée, en frissonnant, revoyant encore les nombreuses jeunes filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser en le dévorant des yeux, imaginant être à la place de l'heureux élu. Et même pour un homme fort et ninja accomplit comme lui, ce genre de rassemblement lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pour aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, il s'était toujours abstenu de les éviter afin de ne pas avoir à subir une mort prématurée.

Il faut rappeler déjà qu'en temps normal, Sasuke était un jeune homme qui attirait facilement les regards. Son visage androgyne aux traits fins ainsi que sa silhouette élancée et musclée faisaient baver la moitié des femmes de Konoha et des autres royaumes, alors l'imaginer avec son costume traditionnel, inutile de dire qu'il faisait sensation. Le costume le mettait encore plus en valeur que d'habitude, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle, ses cheveux et yeux noirs, dont il avait gardé la coupe lors de ses treize ans, et dont le tout se mariait parfaitement à aux couleurs de ses vêtements.

Mais Sasuke sentait petit à petit sa patience partir en fumée. Comment Naruto osait-il arriver en retard le jour de son propre mariage ? Il repensa alors à ce jour faste ou il avait eut la bonne idée de lui faire sa demande.

Flash Back

Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que Sasuke et Naruto était ensemble, et seulement récemment qu'ils avaient rendu leur relation publique.

Naruto avait enfin réalisé son rêve d'enfance en devenant Hokage, et Sasuke était monté en grade également en devenant à son tour chef des Anbu. Celui-ci se déplaçait à chacun des sommets entre les Kage afin d'assurer la protection du blond, qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, ayant davantage confiance en ses capacités qu'en ses homologues. Excepté peut être la bande de sa génération, mais ça c'était à part.

Donc revenons-en au sujet, tout allait bien ! Tout ? Non ! A croire que Sasuke voulait plus. Après tout c'est un Uchiha ! Ce qu'il fait qu'il ne veut que le meilleur et qu'il n'est jamais satisfait ! Et là ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout, c'était son blondinet ! Et ce pour toute la vie. Montrer à tous que cet homme extraordinaire lui appartenait à lui seul, éjectant au passage toutes les pimbêches qui avaient encore des vues sur son homme.

Cela s'était déroulé lors d'une soirée, ou toute la bande s'était réunit profitant du fait d'avoir un peu de temps, entre les devoirs de la maison et des missions, pour ressasser le bon vieux temps, comme on dit, et se relaxer entre amis.

Là, lors d'une conversation tout à fait banale, Sasuke avait lâché à Naruto devant tout le monde, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait un simple « Marrions nous ! » coupant ainsi la conversation, tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui avec une expression abasourdie. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression ahurie de sa dobe qui avait alors lâché un très intelligent « Hein ? » semblant ne pas vouloir croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Marrions nous, répéta le brun avec un regard déterminé.

- Sasuke… On ne peut pas, dit simplement le blond reprenant lentement ses esprits. On est deux hommes.

- Et alors dobe ! Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ?

- Bin normalement le mariage lie un homme et une femme, et pas un homme et un …

- …Homme, acheva Sasuke en grimaçant, se rendant compte de la situation.

- Naruto tu es l'Hokage, n'est-ce pas, lança Shikamaru qui n'avait fait qu'observer le couple et la conversation depuis le début, comme tous les autres.

- Bien sûr ! Et vous verrez je serais le meilleur ! Déclara Naruto tout fier avec un immense sourire.

- En qu'en qu'Hokage, tu peux créer, modifier voire supprimer des lois, n'est-ce pas exact ?

- Ouais, mais je ne…

- Naruto… ce qu'essaye de te faire comprendre Shikamaru c'est que tu peux créer une loi stipulant que deux hommes peuvent se marier et épouser Sasuke, expliqua à son tour Kakashi en coupant le blondinet.

Naruto se retourna alors vers Sasuke les yeux brillants et déclara :

- Pour de vrai Sasuke ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Tu sais, je peux être chi…

- Oui Naruto, coupa le Sharingan. Je le veux vraiment. Et toi ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Répondit le blond, un trémolo dans la voix. J'accepte ! Déclara-t-il en se jetant à son cou.

La fin de la soirée s'était donc terminée en une annonce surprise et inattendue des fiançailles des deux jeunes hommes et par les félicitations de tous.

Fin du Flash Back

Mais là, Sasuke commençait à regretter. Il sentait sa patience s'effilocher à mesure que le temps passait, promettant à sa tendre moitié mille morts si son usuratonkachi ne se décidait pas à passer le pas de la porte dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

Certes, ces derniers mois passés près du blond avait été magnifiques, voire même les meilleurs de toute sa vie. Leur lien s'était considérablement renforcé au fil du temps. Ils en étaient devenus aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre à être complémentaires.

Au bureau, notre Hokage blond avait démontré qu'il savait se montrer des plus sérieux et réfléchi en situation de crise, faisant face aux situations les plus tendues et adoptant les stratégies les plus élaborées avec son conseiller Shikamaru. Nombre de personnes au village comme beaucoup de ninja avaient reconnu chez lui la force de son père. Naruto avait enfin réussit à être l'Hokage de ses rêves. Alors que de son côté, Sasuke se montrait un shinobi des plus valeureux et loyaux, enchainant les missions de tout rang que pouvait lui proposait le blond, alliant les missions des Anbu et jounin de front.

Chez eux, dans le domaine Uchiha, que Sasuke avait reprit à son retour et arrangé, leur relation était devenue plus fusionnelle encore. Ils avaient prit le temps de se découvrir réellement, sans tabou, sans peur, laissant pour la première fois de leur vie une personne découvrir tous les recoins de leur âme. Bien sur, il y avait eut de nombreuses disputes, quoi de plus normal dans un couple, surtout venant de deux caractères aussi fort que nos deux ninja préférés. Les réconciliations avaient été divines, les laissant plus d'une fois, la tête en l'air en repensant à la nuit passée lors d'un briefing de mission, laissant aux autres le soin d'imaginer les fameuses réconciliations. Inutile de dire que Kakashi arborait dans ces cas là un sourire des plus équivoques.

De plus, n'oublions pas que Naruto avait réussit là ou tous avaient échoué avec le dernier descendant de son clan : il l'avait comprit. Et ce avant même que tout les deux ne débutent leur relation actuelle.

Depuis leur début, légèrement avant de rentrer à l'académie et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Naruto avait alors découvert différentes facettes de Sasuke. Le blond, contrairement aux autres, ne s'était pas arrêté sur l'aspect physique ou même le nom du brun, ayant toujours eut cette faculté à « voir » la personne qui se dressait devant lui comme elle était vraiment, et non se basant sur les on-dit. Il avait remarqué cette même solitude noyait le cœur de Sasuke. Même lorsqu'il recherchait sa reconnaissance en étant son rival, il savait que chacun pouvait compter l'un sur l'autre, apercevant au-delà de la façade froide, un cœur certes brisé, mais qui restait chaleureux. Puis Itachi fit son apparition quelques temps après, et il avait vu réellement l'être perturbé qu'était son partenaire, ne pouvant qu'imaginer la tragédie qu'il avait vécu sans pouvoir malheureusement l'aider. Heureusement, Naruto quelques années plus tard avait réussit à ramener la lumière et la chaleur dans le cœur du brun et le sauvant de ses ténèbres.

Ce mariage avait bien entendu fait beaucoup parler de lui. Pour la première fois deux hommes allaient enfin avoir le droit, officiellement, de se lier devant les leurs. Il n'y avait pas eut, cependant de gros problèmes contre ceux qui ne pouvaient accepter. Naruto étant le héros du monde shinobi, et Hokage tout le monde avait confiance en lui. Et puis, tous étaient au courant du fait qu'étant en plus Jinchuriki, notre blond favori n'avait pas eut droit à un passé des plus facile. Quant à Sasuke, le jeune homme ayant fait ses preuves lors de sa réhabilitation, et n'ayant lui aussi eut une enfance des plus agréable, on n'avait pu constater aucunes réelles oppositions.

Aussi tout le monde avait tenu à rendre hommage aux deux futurs mariés en envoyant de nombreux cadeaux et lettres de félicitation pendant plusieurs semaines, si bien que le brun voyant sa maison disparaître sous les papiers se décida de les bruler d'un Katon bien puissant avant de craquer définitivement.

Etant présent à cette cérémonie, Tsunade qui avait eut l'honneur de reprendre son titre d'Hokage pour officier l'union, le Conseil, les grands seigneurs du royaume du feu et les grandes familles shinobi du village.

Toute la bande au complet était là bien entendu, entourée des anciens sensei. Iruka ne cessait de pleurer de bonheur dans les bras de Shizune, voyant que son ancien élève préféré n'était plus un bébé mais un homme qui allait enfin avoir ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir : une famille. Tandis que Kakashi, s'occupait de son côté de son ancienne élève. Sakura était également très émotive de savoir que ses deux frères, les deux hommes de sa vie se mariaient. L'argenté lui était bien content de pouvoir serrer la rose contre lui sans passer pour un pervers (_mais qu'il est quand même _^_^ ). Konohamaru, Kurenai et son fils étaient présents eux aussi. Lee et Gai étaient dans un coin totalement surexcités en lançant à qui voulait l'entendre que s'était le miracle de la jeunesse.

Le Kazekage avait également fait le déplacement pour voir celui qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille se marier, et était venu accompagner de son frère et sa sœur, laquelle s'était récemment installée à Konoha en tant qu'ambassadrice de Suna, bien que tout le monde connaisse la réelle raison qui avait poussé la blonde à accepter, et ce dans le but de se rapprocher de son petit ami Shikamaru.

Killer Bee, le Jinchuriki d'Hachibi et son frère le Raikage faisaient aussi parti des nombreux invités présents pour cet évènement.

Et au milieu de tout ce monde se tenait notre brun taciturne, qui aurait aimé pouvoir se marier en toute tranquillité, mais il fallait croire qu'avoir un petit ami comme Naruto, révolutionnaire du monde shinobi et Hokage de surcroit, faisait que la situation qu'elle quelle soit dérape.

Après tout n'était-il pas le ninja le plus imprévisible de tous les temps ?

Alors qu'il allait se décider à aller chercher son chieur de blondinet qui ne savait pas arriver à l'heure à son propre mariage, Naruto passa enfin les grandes portes de l'édifice.

Le blond portait un sublime kimono blanc et ornés de motifs symboliques, comme la grue et le lys ( qui sont les signes de bonheur ), laissant apparaître l'insigne des Uzumaki dans le dos, le fameux tourbillon. Tout comme le brun, la couleur du kimono créait un contraste éclatant avec sa peau bronzée. Il était magnifique, pensa Sasuke et s'il devait en juger par tous les regards envieux qui se posaient sur son fiancé, il n'était pas le seul à le penser d'ailleurs.

Le blond avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille, montrant que soit il n'avait pas réussit à les dompter, soit il avait encore oublié d'utiliser le peigne, ce qui était probablement le cas au vue de l'état de son visage. Il était encore essoufflé de sa course. Ses traits reflétaient une grande fatigue, comme après un entrainement particulièrement harassant, mais il semblait particulièrement heureux, et Sasuke crut déceler de la fierté. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux tels deux joyaux. Et tandis qu'il s'avançait dans l'allée en reprenant son souffle, le brun ainsi que le reste des invités purent remarquer que le fiancé était accompagné de quatre personnes.

Et quelles personnes !

Tous reconnurent le Yondaime Hokage accompagné d'une femme avec de longs et magnifiques cheveux rouges, que certains reconnurent comme étant Kushina, sa femme. Les parents de Naruto avaient revêtu pour l'occasion de somptueux kimono de couleur clair.

Ainsi qu'un autre couple, qui se tenait derrière le premier, et que Sasuke reconnu comme étant ses propres parents Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha. Les quatre parents remontèrent l'allée sans bruit pour s'installer au premier rang, tandis qu'un silence imposant prenait place dans la grande salle avant de laisser place à un bourdonnement sourd.

Alors que l'assistance était parcourue de murmures, ayant reconnu vraisemblablement les quatre derniers invités, Naruto arriva près de Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

- Désolé pour le retard ? Mais je voulais être sur de n'avoir rien oublié !

- Je te préviens dobe si c'est une farce, je te tue ! Mariage ou non.

- Tu crois vraiment Teme que j'aurais pu faire une blague comme celle là le jour de notre mariage ?

- Usuratonkachi ! C'est vraiment eux ? Demanda-t-il légèrement hésitant et la voix tremblante.

- Bien sur ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Comment as-tu fais ? Demanda Sasuke en ignorant la dernière remarque.

Naruto prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, ménageant son effet.

- Une nouvelle technique. J'ai utilisé un ancien rouleau de la réserve et l'est amélioré en me clonant, en donnant un corps pour chacun d'entre eux. Et disons que Kyuu m'a pas mal aidé.

- Naruto ! S'exclama Tsunade outrée qui avait écouté. C'est technique interdite !

- Je suis Hokage ! Déclara le blond, comme si cela résolvait la situation. Sasuke et moi n'avons plus de familles, excepté nos amis, alors je pensais à nos parents, qui auraient probablement aimé voir ce jour si particulier. Et ne t'en fais pas Baa-Chan, reprit-il en voyant qu'elle allait répondre, la technique prendra fin dans trois heures. Ils sont juste venus assistés à la cérémonie.

Sasuke retourna sa tête vers le blond, le regard perçant et brillant d'émotion.

- Merci, dit-il dans un murmure.

Rien qu'avec ce mot, Naruto savait que Sasuke lui exprimait toute sa gratitude et son bonheur, aussi le blond lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- C'est mon cadeau Teme, ne l'oublie pas. Va plutôt les saluer avant qu'on commence, baka ! Lança-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Sasuke n'ajouta rien et se dirigea fébrilement vers ses parents pendant que Tsunade reprenait :

- Naruto…, commença la vieille sennin.

- Je ne recommencerais plus, je sais.

- Naruuutoooo…

- Ne t'en fait pas Baa-Chan. Comme je l'ai dis cette technique a été spécialement prévu pour aujourd'hui. Juste pour aujourd'hui, finit-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire triste. Pour que tout le monde soit réunit une dernière fois, et qu'ils voient enfin leurs enfants heureux et créer leur propre famille.

- D'accord gamin ! Pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en abdiquant et en lançant au blond un doux regard. Et j'avais raison ! Finit-elle dans un sourire en regardant les nouveaux invités.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu ressembles vraiment de plus en plus à ton père.

- Merci, répondit Naruto en regardant ses parents à son tour.

oooOO0000OOooo

Tsunade célébra le mariage dans une ambiance légère. Les jeunes mariés suivirent la coutume et firent les offrandes aux dieux. Ils clôturèrent la cérémonie par le fameux baiser des deux nouveaux époux sous les applaudissements de tous les invités et finirent par signer le registre pour devenir officiellement le couple Uchiha-Uzumaki Namikaze. Puis nos deux héros se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie ou les attendait tout le village. Tous les acclamèrent, en souriant et pleurant en même temps, comme se fut le cas pour Sakura. Les parents des deux jeunes hommes étaient heureux eux aussi de voir ces expressions de bonheur sur les visages de leurs fils. De nombreuses larmes de bonheur furent versées ce jour là.

Puis tous leurs amis vinrent les féliciter les serrant dans leur bras ou pour Sasuke, juste une poignée de main, avant de les laisser avec leurs parents.

Ceux-ci vinrent les féliciter à leur tour serrant leur enfant dans leurs bras, en leur disant à quel point ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Les pères finirent par confier chacun leur tour leurs fils à celui de l'autre, pendant que leurs deux mères gagatisaient encore sur le baiser échangé et sur le physique de leurs deux fils.

La fête put alors commencer, prête à durer trois jours consécutifs, jour et nuit. Toute l'après-midi fut consacrée aux inévitables photographies de mariage, dont notamment une magnifique des deux époux et de leurs parents, puis arriva le moment ou tous les villageois vinrent à leur rencontre pour leur montrer leurs respects et les féliciter.

Le soir au diner, à la table d'honneur, située sur la place centrale du village, le témoin de Naruto, Kiba prononça un discours des plus enflammés faisant rire tout Konoha, sous les yeux gênés de sa petite-amie. Tandis que Shikamaru, choisi par Sasuke, se contenta d'un discours très simple, alignant seulement trois phrases et finissant par son fameux « Galère ! ».

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, et Sasuke, qui n'avait cessé de regarder l'heure décida qu'il était grand temps de se retirer discrètement pour pouvoir savourer sa nuit de noces comme il se doit. Alors, aussi discrètement qu'il put, il prit la main de Naruto et l'entraina à sa suite, prenant le chemin de leur maison, dans le domaine Uchiha.

En le regardant à la lueur du clair de lune, et le voyant si beau, Sasuke prit conscience, et ce pleinement, de la chance qu'il avait et se promit tout faire pour le garder. Mais pour l'heure, le Sharingan ne désirait qu'une seule chose, et s'était de faire sa fête à son cher mari. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, et sans que Naruto ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le brun l'avait déjà fait entrer et emmener dans leur chambre.

Au milieu de la pièce, le brun le dévorait littéralement des yeux, une lueur prédatrice et pourtant tellement tendre que Naruto s'en sentit plus davantage troublé que tous les autres regards auxquels son nouveau mari l'avait gratifié.

Sasuke prit la parole d'une voix si douce que le blond ne put que l'écouter, ne voulant et ne se sentant la force ni de parler, ni de blaguer et encore moins de résister :

- C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'est jamais offert dobe. Tu m'as donné ce que je désirais le plus… les voir à nouveau pour leur dire ce que je n'avais jamais pu leur dire…Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il avec un minuscule rictus. Alors maintenant écoute bien car je ne me répèterais pas de si tôt, ça devient trop fleur bleue…

Naruto eut un petit sourire en l'entendant, qui disparut lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase du brun :

- Je t'aime Naruto, finit-il en murmurant.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong> de la **première partie**, pour ceux qui veulent le **LEMON**, il faut voir le **Chapitre 2**, les autres vous êtes prévenus !

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du mariage ? Perso, je veux le même ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique<strong>

* Le _**mon**_ (紋, _**mon**_), ou _**kamon**_ (家紋, _**kamon**_), est un insigne héraldique initialement utilisé par les clans de samouraïs pour se reconnaître plus facilement sur les champs de bataille. Ils sont généralement sous forme de dessins stylisés à l'intérieur d'une forme géométrique.

** Un **obi** (帯, _**obi**_) est une ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais, tels que les kimonos ou les vêtements d'entraînement pour les arts martiaux (_keikogi_ ou _dōgi_). Elle se présente sous la forme d'un ruban de tissu sans boucle ni fermoir. La manière de nouer l'obi est tout un art. Par tradition on ne porte aucun bijou avec un kimono, cela explique pourquoi les obi sont si richement décorés et colorés, ils doivent trancher avec le kimono tout en étant en harmonie avec lui.


	2. LEMON

**Disclaimer : Bon, bah toujours la même chose. **

**Pairing/Couple : SasuNaru**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENCE DE LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE… <strong>

En fait, c'est** uniquement **lemoneux

**Alors vous voilà de nouveau prévenus.**

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke prit la parole d'une voix si douce que le blond ne put que l'écouter, ne voulant et ne se sentant la force ni de parler, ni de blaguer et encore moins de résister : <em>

_- C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'est jamais offert dobe. Tu m'as donné ce que je désirais le plus… les voir à nouveau pour leur dire ce que je n'avais jamais pu leur dire…Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il avec un minuscule rictus. Alors maintenant écoute bien car je ne me répèterais pas de si tôt, ça devient trop fleur bleue…_

_Naruto eut un petit sourire en l'entendant, qui disparut lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase du brun : _

_- Je t'aime Naruto, finit-il en murmurant._

* * *

><p>Sasuke se pencha lentement vers le blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sortit légèrement la langue et titilla les douces chaires roses et tremblantes qui s'ouvrirent à leur tour. Lorsque leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, le baiser se fit alors plus enflammé, excitant davantage les jeunes mariés.<p>

Sasuke se colla contre le corps chaud du blond et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pendant que Naruto de son côté, totalement ennivrait par le baiser, nouait les siens autour du cou du brun, et n'arrivant plus à tenir sur ses jambes tellement elles tremblaient.

Sasuke commença alors à les diriger doucement vers le lit sans jamais cesser le baiser qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus à chaque minute les faisant se perdre davantage devant le désir qu'ils ressentaient de s'unir. Ils ne pouvaient se séparer de la bouche de leur compagnon, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Ce goût, la texture douce de ces lèvres qui jouaient contre les leurs les rendaient fous.

Naruto avait l'impression de flotter, et marchait à reculons sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, tellement focalisé sur les délices que lui procurait cette bouche merveilleuse. Il n'avait même pas conscience du fait que son compagnon avait commencé à l'effeuiller, retirant le obi.

Ses jambes cognèrent le bord du lit, et il s'étala de tout son long pendant que Sasuke, toujours collé à sa bouche, s'installait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui en glissant ses mains sous le pant de la chemise et libérant son torse hâlé. Naruto détacha ses bras du cou du brun et s'accrocha aux draps tentant de reprendre pied, en vain.

Sasuke quitta à regret la bouche succulente et descendit vers le cou tendre qui l'appelait. Là, il le couvrit de doux baisers, le mordilla, et finit par y déposer sa marque, pendant que ses mains s'occupaient à flatter le torse et les flancs du blond, qui gémit doucement appréciant les faveurs. Le brun descendit encore pour arriver au torse musclé et s'attaqua alors à ses deux boutons de chair roses en jouant soigneusement de sa langue. Naruto commença dès lors à haleter, tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse et ne cessait de murmurer son nom :

- S'uke…Mmmm S'uke….

Le blond tournait et retournait la tête sous le plaisir, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux et vit posé sur la table de chevet, un immense tube de lubrifiant. Il s'immobilisa, totalement réveillé à présent et prit soudainement peur de sa signification. Sasuke avait encore eut des idées de grandeur !

- Qu'est-ce tu en dis ? Demanda celui-ci, avec rictus au coin de la bouche, s'étant rendu compte de la découverte du blond.

Naruto ne lâchant le pot des yeux, prit une petite inspiration avant de se décider à répondre :

- J'en dis que j'ai bien fait de demander à Tsunade d'assurer l'intendance pendant mon absence. Juste par curiosité, tu comptes tout utiliser ?

Sasuke eut alors un sourire réellement sadique se rapprochant de son oreille pour y murmurer d'un air sensuel, promesse sous-jacente de mille et un délices :

- Oh que oui dobe. Heureusement que tu n'as rien de prévu cette semaine, n'est-ce pas ? Car crois-moi tu vas la passer dans ce lit !

- Mais… Commença à protester Naruto, qui sentait que cela allait réellement être sa fête, dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais Sasuke était déjà redescendu et pour être sur de couper court à toutes protestations, il prit son membre en bouche.

- Ahhhhh…

Le brun, content et fier de sa stratégie décida de continuer. Il joua de sa langue le long de la hampe tendue et malaxa de sa main droite les bourses, décidait à le faire perdre de plus en plus pied.

- C…c'est ….dé…déloyal, essaya encore de protester le blond mais sans réelle conviction. Ahhhh….

Sasuke continua de pomper de plus en plus vite, et entama alors une gorge profonde pour laisser à Naruto un souvenir inoubliable de leur début de nuit de noces. Le blond vit son plaisir décuplé, et se sentant venir, voulut avertir son compagnon en posant un bras tremblant sur son épaule, qui refusa de se pousser et avala la semence.

Naruto, pas totalement redescendu de son plaisir, ne fit pas attention à ce que faisait le brun. En effet, de son côté, Sasuke s'était dévêtu à son tour et avait saisit le lubrifiant pour en recouvrir son membre. Il en prit encore un peu pour préparer l'orifice du blond.

Lorsqu'il passa son premier doigt à l'intérieur de Naruto, celui-ci ne s'en aperçut même pas, pas encore redescendu de son orgasme précédent. Le brun continua en ajoutant deux autres doigt et finalement se plaça à l'entrée et entra doucement. Naruto gémit doucement en sentant l'imposante intrusion du membre de Sasuke, mais s'habitua rapidement. Celui-ci de son côté, ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et préféra attendre un peu avant de démarrer ses coups de butoir.

Naruto avait reprit ses gémissements, et Sasuke commença à son tour à laisser de petits grognements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Sa conscience commençait lentement à laisser place au désir et à la passion, appelant chez lui les instincts les plus primaires, et contre lesquels il s'évertuait de lutter.

Les mouvements de Sasuke n'étaient pas très rapides, mais très puissants, laissant un Naruto complètement à la merci du brun, savourant le plaisir que cette masse à l'intérieur de lui dégagée. Sasuke réorienta sa poussée et frappa droit dans la prostate du blond le faisant pousser un cri perçant. Naruto remis ses bras autour du corps de Sasuke en lui demandant, d'une voix implorante, de retoucher cette masse :

- Encore S'uke… encore…

A partir de là, la dernière parcelle de conscience du brun s'évapora en entendant la voix de son compagnon et il recommença à frapper ce point encore et encore, de plus en plus fort en accélérant toujours plus. Il prit le membre de Naruto en main amorçant un mouvement de pompe. Ils savaient tous les deux que le point de rupture arriveraient bientôt et que le plaisir serait immense. Aussi, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme et qu'ils crièrent ensemble, et qu'ils furent balayé par cette vague de pure jouissance, ils s'envolèrent plus loin encore que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Leurs esprits avaient littéralement décollés, créant un immense blanc pendant plusieurs minutes.

Après quelques minutes de récupération, Naruto reprit conscience et s'aperçut que Sasuke avait déjà relevé la tête et le fixait les yeux brillants. Celui-ci lui lança d'une voix plein de promesse :

- J'espère que tu es très endurant beau blond, car je vais me dévouer corps et âme pour te remercier comme il se doit de ton magnifique cadeau aujourd'hui. Et crois-moi ça ne fait que commencer !

Et c'est comme ça que la nuit de noces commença pour nos deux héros et jeunes mariés.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? <strong>

**C'était mon premier Lemon ! J'espère que je l'ai bien fait. ( Et ouais, je sais, j'ai écrit mes fics dans le désordre ). -_- **

**On ne se ferait pas. Alors, dites-moi ! Siouplait. Merci. **


End file.
